digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Angewomon
Angewomon is an Archangel Digimon whose name and design are derived from a concatenation of "Angel" and "Woman". She is a counterpart to Angemon, but outranks him as shown by her eight wings. She has a gentle personality and is called the goddess of the Digital World but won't allow wickedness and will attack her enemy until it is defeated. It is seen during the Gatomon to Angewomon digivolution (in adventure) that she has blue eyes. The Digicode on her robes reads Digital Monster. LadyDevimon is said to be a fallen Angewomon. Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Angewomon is a Variable which completely restores one ally's DP. Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Angewomon can digivolve from Gatomon. It is mentioned in a stone that a DNA Digivolution of Aquilamon and Gatomon will create either Angewomon or Silphymon. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The Angewomon card, titled "Holy Arrow", will teach a Digimon the Holy Arrow technique. Holy Arrow is a Vaccine-type technique which attacks all enemies.Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Ajora Fravashi GameFAQs (2003-07-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-09. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digimon Frontier A silhouette of an Angewomon was seen outside the eating tent at the Autumn Leaf Fair. Digimon Data Squad An Angewomon can be seen along with other Digimon kept in stasis glass tubes in the room where Thomas H. Norstein's sister was in. Digimon World Data Squad http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Maitkarro/DW_Data_Squad#Angewomon Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 An Angewomon appears as one of the nurses when Lord HolyAngemon was being healed, as well as during the celebration of Daemon's defeat. In a letter to the readers, the author and illustrator also expressed their desire to make a side-story involving a "Prince Plotmon", but due to time and resources, having to settle for drawing a "Sexy Angewomon Picture". Digimon Next An Angewomon ran the Hot Springs Paradise. Unfortunately, it was just a robot piloted by Datamon. Digital Monster D-Project Angewomon will digivolve from Gatomon and into Ophanimon. Post-game, the Tokomon in Area 3 and Salamon in Area 6 will have an Angewomon ally in battle. Digimon World 2 Angewomon digivolves from Gatomon, and can digivolve into Magnadramon. Digimon World 3 Angewomon can be obtained as a digivolution. One of the ways to get Angewomon is to get Renamon in your starter pack of digimon, level renamon to level 5 to get Kyubimon. once Kyubimon is level 30 with 200+ spirit you will receive Angewoman as a digivolution. She is also available as a White Ultimate card with 31/33. Digimon Digital Card Battle Angewomon is the 2nd opponent in Sky City's Extra Arena. Angewomon belongs to the Nature card group. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Angewomon is Gatomon's Ultimate form. Digimon World DS Angewomon digivolves from Gatomon, and can digivolve into MarineAngemon. Angewomon also appears at the Sky Palace after you have defeated Azulongmon and appears deep into Sky Palace. Once you find her she will appear more often. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Angewomon digivolves from Gatomon, and can digivolve into Ophanimon. You can create Magnadramon by DNA Digivolving Angewomon and Lilamon or Lillymon. Angewomon appear in Highlight Haven. In Dawn you can pick her in the Balnce Pack with Rizegreymon. Attacks * Celestial Arrow (Holy Arrow): Creates an arrow of holy light that strikes her enemy. * Heaven's Charm: Creates a cross like shape that acts as a shield and an attack. * Heaven's Charge (Saint Air): Creates a ring of energy force that paralyzes her enemies and restores her allies, who can then lend their power to her. Variations / Subspecies * LadyDevimon Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Virus Busters Digimon Category:Wind Guardians Digimon Category:Archangel Digimon Category:Angel Digimon